


Ледышка

by Nee_chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nee_chan/pseuds/Nee_chan





	1. Chapter 1

— Это просто катастрофа. Долбанная ледышка! А я придурок, что терпел так долго! — в сердцах крикнул Грег и от избытка чувств даже треснул ладонью по столу. Майкрофт, уже взявшийся за ручку двери, ведущей в кабинет инспектора, резко отпрянул. Он давно привык, что все за глаза зовут его «ледышкой» и «снеговиком», но услышать подобное обращение из уст своего партнера… Почему-то он не сомневался, что речь шла о нем. О них. Когда Лестрейд продолжил, он лишь укрепился в своих подозрениях.

— Я уже и так, и эдак, — в сердцах продолжал Лестрейд. — Ничего не помогает!

— А позу как-то поменять пробовали? — донесся насмешливый женский голос, кажется, сержанта Донован. Ее явно забавляла вся эта ситуация.

Эта информация поступала в мозг Майкрофта абсолютно автоматически, в то время как все его естество вопило о наступлении конца света. Из легких будто выбили весь воздух, а шум и гам, царившие в отделе по борьбе с тяжкими преступлениями, внезапно стал глуше и доносился как сквозь вату. Как он мог так ошибиться в Лестрейде? Позволил себе забыться, как какой-то безмозглый юнец, поверил всем этим лживым заверениям, что Грегори все устраивает, что он счастлив тем, что у них есть. И вот, он жалуется своей коллеге… На интимную сторону их жизни! Сменить позу! Да что там она понимает!

— Вам надо обратиться к специалисту, — фыркает Донован. — Я тут мало чем могу помочь.

— Да уж, какой от тебя прок… Тут нужны крепкие, мужские руки, — хмыкает Лестрейд, и Холмс резко разворачивается, с каменным лицом возвращаясь в ожидавший его автомобиль.

На ходу натягивая перчатки, он старался не акцентировать внимание на своих руках, которые всегда казались ему слишком изящными для мужчины его роста и комплекции. На улице было холодно, зима полностью вступила в свои права, но настоящая, лютая вьюга разворачивалась у него в груди, опутывая внутренности замысловатым морозным узором.

«Все сердца разбиваются. Все сердца разбиваются», — глухо стучали в голове слова, которые он безуспешно пытался вдолбить брату и уберечь от подобных разочарований.  
«Когда же оказалось, что у меня есть сердце?» — Майкрофт опустил голову, скрывая выражение лица от своей помощницы, и в полном отчаянии сжал переносицу двумя пальцами, безуспешно пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Сэр, все в порядке? –Антея ни на секунду не отрывалась от коммуникатора, но провести ее было не так то просто.

— Разумеется, — холодно бросил Холмс, распрямляя плечи и даже заставляя себя мимолетно улыбнуться одними уголками губ. — Всего лишь мигрень.

— Инспектор присоединится за ужином?

После полученного потрясения Майкрофт совсем забыл, что как раз собирался это узнать у Лестрейда. Они не виделись уже неделю, и он хотел лично пригласить инспектора на ужин. Мчался, влюбленный старый дурак, прямо из аэропорта, на ходу придумывая десятки причин и оправданий, почему было целесообразно заехать лично. Но на самом деле, конечно, чтобы хоть мельком увидеться с ним, не через камеры, вживую увидеть его искреннюю улыбку, услышать бархатистый смех… Он поймал себя на том, что смотрит прямо перед собой с болезненной гримасой на лице, и тут же вновь нацепил ставшую уже привычной маску равнодушия.

— Нет, у него дела, — Майкрофт вновь отвернулся к окну и сделал Антее знак рукой, прося на тревожить его.

Ему необходимо было еще пару минут, всего пару минут, чтобы похоронить эти отвратительные, радужные мечты о взаимности и настоящих отношениях, выходящих за рамки секса. Он же изначально знал, что такому темпераментному и страстному мужчине, как Грегори, будет тяжело с ним. Знал, но все же позволил себе забыться. Не сказать, что Майкрофт был полным бревном в постели, однако он был весьма консервативен и еще ни разу за два месяца их отношений не смог полностью расслабиться, доверяясь партнеру. Все, что происходило в постели (и только в постели) невероятно смущало политика и вызывало чувство неловкости.

Грегори несколько раз пытался исправить ситуацию, проявляя инициативу и пытаясь убедить любовника, что в постели нет места стыду и скованности. Увы, но Майкрофт просто не мог отпустить себя и поэтому каждый раз, когда ласки становились слишком откровенными и развратными, он отстранял от себя мужчину и вежливо говорил, что это лишнее. Он наивно полагал, что, возможно, со временем ситуация изменится, и секс попросту отойдет на второй план. Они уже были не молоды, и ему казалось, что между ним и Грегом нечто более возвышенное. Но, очевидно, эта составляющая их отношений была слишком важна для Лестрейда, и он явно был недоволен стандартной миссионерской позой.

Майкрофт должен был догадаться, что после измен жены и тяжелого развода инспектор наверняка хотел снова почувствовать себя мужчиной, но, увы, прогадал с объектом.

***

— Салли, хорош уже смеяться! — Лестрейд стоял, опираясь о стол обеими ладонями, и никак не мог разогнуться. Буквально полчаса назад, выходя на ланч, он умудрился поскользнуться и хорошенько приложиться спиной о покрытую коркой льда землю. Поначалу он даже думал, что все обошлось, ну подумаешь, спина немного ныла, но вот от резкого движения, вставая с собственного кресла… он попросту застрял, не в состоянии окончательно разогнуться.   
— Набери мне Ватсона, пусть посоветует хорошего ортопеда. Скоро… Кхм… В общем, у меня сегодня намечается свидание, и я не собираюсь пропускать его из-за этой херни!

Салли снова фыркнула, неодобрительно покачала головой, но послушно пошла к телефону.

***

Майкрофта вырвал из раздумий телефонный звонок, и он понял, что уже около получаса сидел в своем домашнем кабинете, так и не притронувшись к разложенным перед собой отчетам. Несколько секунд он смотрел на телефон так, будто держал в руках гадюку, но затем все же принял вызов.

— Инспектор, — голос и интонация были специально подобраны и продуманы с целью показать все свое недовольство звонившим. Однако Лестрейд, впрочем, как всегда, тонкого намека не понял.

— О, наконец-то! Я уж думал, ты не ответишь. Я ждал вообще-то звонка еще днем, как мы договаривались, но я понимаю, вся эта работа… Я и сам освободился на час позже, чем расчитывал, — судя по звукам, Грег был на улице. — Ты уже дома? Я хочу тебя увидеть, — Грег интимно понизил голос, почти прижимая телефон к губам. — Я чертовски сильно соскучился.

На протяжении всего монолога инспектора, Майкрофт еле сдерживался от желания швырнуть телефон в стену, не в силах слышать этот лживый, ласковый голос. Да как он смеет…

— Приезжай, — коротко, отрывисто произнес Холмс и отключился, сразу отшвыривая телефон в сторону, будто обжегшись.

Он не знал, что собирается сказать Лестрейду, когда тот появится, но у него в запасе было достаточно времени и графин отменного виски, чтобы все хорошенько продумать. Нет ничего слаще тщательно продуманной, изощренной мести.

***

Вся дорога, с типичными для Лондона проблемами траффика, заняла у Грега не менее часа. Он периодически ругался, высовываясь в окно, и то и дело нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы. Не то, чтобы он опаздывал; они с Майкрофтом не договаривались о времени, но тон, холодный и пренебрежительный, настораживал. С бывшей женой все было более-менее понятно, но сейчас он что-то упускал из виду и просто не представлял, где успел напортачить. Так что, к тому времени, как Грегори подъехал к дому старшего Холмса в Хэмпстеде, он уже успел порядком накрутить себя, разрываясь между тревогой и желанием поскорее обнять этого порой невыносимого, но совершенно невероятного человека.

Лестрейд прошел в гостиную широким шагом и невольно расплылся в улыбке при виде Майкрофта, даже несмотря на то, что сидящий в кресле политик выглядел донельзя равнодушным и отстраненным.

— Привет, — Грег приблизился к мужчине и наклонился для поцелуя, но Холмс в последнее мгновение отвернулся, и он лишь неловко мазнул губами по его щеке. Недоуменно выпрямившись, Лестрейд спрятал руки в карманы плаща и по инерции расправил плечи, готовясь защищаться. — Вижу, ты не сильно рад меня видеть, — сдержано произнес он, немного нервно покачиваясь с пятки на носок, видя, что Майкрофт не собирается облегчать его участь.

Темные в полумраке комнаты глаза, цвета пасмурного лондонского неба, уставились на инспектора в упор, изучая его, сканируя с ног до головы, как диковинный музейный экспонат.

— Знаете, Грегори… — Холмс взял со столика стакан с виски и сделал небольшой глоток, даже не поморщившись от резкого вкуса алкоголя, из чего Лестрейд сделал вывод, что это был уже далеко не первый стакан. — Все, что про меня говорят — правда. Я действительно ледышка, — он особенно выделил последнее слово, но инспектор лишь недоуменно смотрел на него, не понимая, к чему тот клонит. — В работе. В жизни, — он залпом осушил содержимое стакана и со стуком поставил его на антикварный столик 18-го века. — В постели.

На этом моменте Майкрофт властно поднял руку, не позволяя Грегу начать возражать, а затем закинул ногу на ногу и расслабленно откинулся в кресле, словно собираясь посмотреть интересное кино.

— Я понимаю, что у Вас, Грегори, есть определенные… потребности. Поэтому, у меня есть для альтернатива… для нашей тупиковой ситуации.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и только тут Грег заметил стоящего в отдалении мужчину, явно дожидающегося условного знака, чтобы выйти вперед, как на сцену, и сверкнуть белозубой улыбкой.

Сказать, что инспектор был ошарашен… Да он просто открыл рот от изумления и в растерянности переводил взгляд с самодовольного лица Холмса на сотрудника явно элитной службы эскорта — весь выглаженный-отутюженный, с идеальной укладкой и, судя по костюму, сидящему, как влитой, таким же идеальный телом.

— Майкрофт, ты рехнулся? — беспомощно прошептал он, не понимая, что свалилось на его седую голову. — Ты… Ты в своем уме, предлагать мне…

— Прошу Вас, инспектор, избавьте меня от этих ханжеских нравоучений, — фыркнул политик. — При таком раскладе все останутся довольны. Особенно вы. Как меня заверили, этот молодой человек чрезвычайно талантлив…

Инспектор не знал, что за игру с его разумом вдруг затеял политик, но он собирался подыграть ему. А затем спустить эту правительственную задницу с небес на землю.  
Лестрейд не умел так хорошо управлять своим лицом и эмоциями, как Майкрофт, поэтому он отвернулся, скидывая плащ и кидая его на изящный диван, который наверняка когда-то украшал резиденцию каких-нибудь герцогов.

— Ты как всегда прав, — смиренно произнес он, а затем направился к улыбчивому красавцу, которого Майкрофт пытался подложить под него. 

— Пойдем-ка, — Грег довольно крепко ухватил молодого человека за предплечье и буквально потащил за собой в сторону винтовой лестницы, ведущей в спальню, подспудно ожидая каких-то возражений или упреков со стороны Холмса. Однако тот, кажется, исчерпал весь свой яд, и лишь сверлил взглядом удаляющуюся парочку. Он ожидал скандала, жаждал его. Но никак не этой тихой смиренности, с которой Грег согласился с его доводами. Майкрофт согнулся, упираясь локтями в колени и уронил гудящую голову на ладони.


	2. Chapter 2

Доведя своего потенциального любовника до лестницы, Лестрейд воровато оглянулся по сторонам, а затем неожиданно сильно толкнул его к стене, вырвав удивленный возглас. Тут же прижав палец к своим губам, давая знак молчать, Грег сунул ему под нос свое удостоверение детектива-инспектора Скотланд Ярда.

— Мы сейчас тихонько выйдем отсюда, и тебя вернут туда, откуда привезли. Уяснил?

Дождавшись согласного кивка, Грегори вывел парня из дома и сдал на руки охраннику, дежурящему в будке при въезде в тяжелые, кованные ворота.

— Джеймс, будьте любезны, избавьте нас от этого недоразумения. Мистер Холмс просил проводить это создание, куда ему там надо и, конечно, он потом оплатит все… все расходы за беспокойство.

С этими слова Лестрейд вернулся в дом и перевел дыхание, привалившись спиной к массивной входной двери. Его трясло от зимнего холода снаружи, а еще от злости и праведного гнева. Какого черта сейчас было?! Скинув в прихожей пиджак, инспектор уверенно вернулся в гостиную, на ходу закатывая рукава рубашки, собираясь преподать Холмсу урок, который тот нескоро забудет. Возомнив себя Господом Богом, указывающим простым смертным, как им жить, чем дышать и где и с кем трахаться — он переступил все границы его и так ангельского терпения.

— Вот значит как? Решил унизить меня, прежде чем дать отставку? — никогда еще Лестрейд не обращался к Майкрофту подобным образом: резко, прерывисто, словно томящиеся внутри слова обжигали легкие.

Холмс резко вскинул голову, но ответить так ничего и не успел, потому что Лестрейд наклонился к нему непозволительно близко, крепко ухватил за подбородок, не давая увернуться, и впился в его рот грубым, злым поцелуем. Это настолько отличалось от того, что у них обычно было, что Майкрофт шокированно застыл, не зная как реагировать на наглое вторжение языка в рот, но и не отталкивая инспектора, лишь как-то отчаянно вцепляясь в широкие плечи.

Почувствовав обжигающее сквозь тонкую рубашку прикосновение, Грег слегка ослабил напор и перевел руку на затылок мужчины, второй ладонью опираясь о широкий подлокотник кресла. Только добившись от Майкрофта беспомощного, полузадушенного вздоха, он чуть отстранился, резко опуская обе руки на бедра мужчины, дерзко проводя ладонями снизу вверх, пробираясь под пиджак и снова скользя вниз.

— Я не позволю тебе решать за меня, с кем мне спать, черт побери!

С этими словами он рванул на себя ремень на брюках Холмса, но, когда принялся за ширинку, Майкрофт опомнился и забился под ним, пытаясь оттолкнуть.

— П-подожди, что ты…

Грег перехватил его руки, грубо отталкивая, а когда встретился взглядом с политиком, тот буквально задохнулся от того пламени, что горело в глубине.

— Все время: не делай то, не делай это… — пробормотал Лестрейд, все больше распаляясь. — Я не знаю, с чего ты взял, что я захочу другого мужика, Майкрофт! Я хочу тебя и доставлять удовольствие только тебе.

Он с силой дернул вниз штаны Холмса,  
снимая их вместе с трусами. Майкрофт испуганно охнул, дернувшись всем телом, явно пытаясь сбежать, но его рассерженный любовник упал перед ним на колени и пригвоздил к креслу горячими ладонями. Посмотрел на него снизу вверх взглядом, который Майкрофт расценил бы как обожающий, если бы не знал, как инспектор в самом деле к нему относится. А тот сразу же, не давая опомниться ни себе, ни партнеру, нагнулся и втянул его пока вялый член в рот, плотно сжимая губами, принимаясь играть языком с мягкой плотью.

Уже успев оценить ситуацию, даже сквозь алкогольную пелену, затмевающую связные мысли, Холмс ожидал чего-то подобного. Но он все равно оказался не готов к таким ярким, фантастическим по своей остроте ощущениям. Перед глазами поплыли цветные круги, а стон, сорвавшийся с губ, был полон мучительного наслаждения. Хладнокровный, циничный политик терял свою маску и ничего не мог с этим поделать, поддаваясь своему личному демону-соблазнителю. Он вцепился пальцами в подлокотники и развел ноги настолько широко, насколько позволяло кресло, а Лестрейд все продолжал отсасывать ему с таким усердием, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Майкрофт не мог вымолвить ни слова, он лишь беспомощно постанывал, вскидывая бедра и толкаясь в этот невероятный, горячий, податливый рот, совершенно забывая, почему раньше считал такое поведение недопустимым. В этот раз Грег был другим; таким напористым и властным, он просто брал, что хотел, а Холмс сдался на его милость и от испытываемого наслаждения рассыпался на миллионы частиц. Он вцепился в густую шевелюру Лестрейда, пытаяь отодвинуть его, но тот не сдавался, удерживая ладонями его бедра, пока сотрясающая их огразменная дрожь не утихла.

Майкрофт обессиленно откинулся на спинку кресла, закрывая лицо руками. Грегори медленно поднялся с колен, игнорируя ломоту во всем теле, и горящим взглядом окинул раскинувшегося в кресле Холмса —  
раскрасневшегося и тяжело дышащего, в смятой одежде. Штаны вместе с трусами стягивали щиколотки. Грег рвано выдохнул и наклонился к мужчине, отводя его руки от лица, но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать, обдал ухо горячим дыханием.

— Ты прекрасен, Майкрофт. И у меня стоит только на тебя, — он взял его за запястье и прижал ладонь к своему паху.

Рука дернулась, но Грег удержал ее на месте, двигая вверх и вниз, чтобы Майкрофт в полной мере мог прочувствовать, насколько сильно его возбуждает все происходящее. Однако Холмс, похоже, уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы оттолкнуть удерживающие его руки и подняться с кресла. Даже стоя со спущенными штанами он умудрялся производить впечатление, смотря на инспектора сверху вниз.

— В спальню, — отрывисто кинул он и быстро подобрал брюки, заправляясь, даже при этом выглядя таким величественным, что Грегори просто не мог не любоваться им.

Рядом с Майкрофтом он чувствовал себя грубым, неотесанным мужланом и при каждой встрече старался следить за своей речью и жестами. И не понимал, что в простом, стареющем бобби может привлекать такого представительного мужчину.

«Майкрофт прав», — неожиданно понял Грег, следуя за мужчиной наверх, в спальню. Они действительно зашли в тупик, замалчивая каждый свои сомнения и тревоги. И, наверное, даже всезнающий Холмс не представлял, чем для них закончится эта ночь.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь спальни, вся атмосфера напряжения и злости как по команде схлынула, оставляя лишь какое-то отчаянное желание близости и теплоты. Майкрофт включил в комнате приглушенный свет, и Грег шагнул ему навстречу, обнимая за талию, притягивая к себе вплотную.  
Не тратя времени на слова, он скользнул ладонями по бокам мужчины, стянул с него пиджак и расстегнул жилет. Но когда он принялся за собственную рубашку, Майкрофт перехватил его запястья, отводя в стороны, и принялся раздевать его сам, целуя каждый открывающийся сантиметр кожи. В районе ключиц он неожиданно сильно прикусил кожу зубами, и Грег хрипло вскрикнул от жаркой волны, пробежавшей по всему телу, пока Холмс оставлял на нем свои метки. Какая к черту «ледышка»? Внутри подсознания старшего Холмса была заперта такая сексуальная энергия, что могла разнести к чертям собачьим весь адронный коллайдер.

Инспектор даже не заметил, когда Майкрофт успел расстегнуть его брюки, а очнулся лишь когда переступил ногами, выпутываясь из них. Рубашка и майка тоже валялись на полу, и он стоял у стены совершенно обнаженный, перед полностью одетым Холмсом, который рассматривал его внимательно и изучающе, словно видел таким впервые. Это было неожиданно горячо — быть выставленным на чужое обозрение. Грег не стеснялся своего тела, просто смиряясь с недостатками, и раз он смог заинтересовать Холмса — значит мог бы этот интерес расшевелить еще больше.

Опершись о стену позади себя, он чуть расставил ноги и обхватил ладонью свой член, намеренно бесстыдно выставляя себя на показ.  
Политик, несмотря на всю свою браваду и высокомерный вид, отчетливо покраснел, не в силах оторвать глаз от руки Грега, плавно скользящей вверх-вниз, иногда замирающей, чтобы чуть сжать головку. Тяжело сглотнув, он ослабил, а затем и вовсе стянул с себя галстук. Далее последовали запонки и часы на золотой цепочке, которые он бережно сложил в карман. Каждое действие было хорошо знакомо, оно успокаивало и давало возможность немного прийти в себя. Раньше он всегда уходил в смежную комнату, раздеваясь там, но сейчас он не хотел оставаться наедине с собой и пару секунд, опасаясь, что этого хватит, чтобы передумать. Еще там, внизу, испытав, наверное, самый сильный оргазм за свою жизнь, он захотел хотя бы на одну ночь попробовать то, что так настойчиво предлагал ему Лестрейд — просто отдаться и ни о чем не думать. И теперь боялся, что у него не хватит на это решимости.

Грегори периодически облизывал губы, следя за точными, выверенными движениями Холмса, а затем шагнул к нему и сдернул с плеч уже расстегнутую рубашку, обнажая тело, над которым тот так долго трудился на вело-тренажере. Не давая Майкрофту снова замкнуться в себе, он быстро подтолкнул его к кровати, буквально кидая поверх покрывала, и тут же склонился над ним, помогая избавиться от оставшейся одежды. Пару секунд он нависал над Холмсом на вытянутых руках, взглядом лаская распротрертое под ним тело, пока наконец Майкрофт не выдержал и сам не притянул к себе для поцелуя, глубокого и голодного, в который каждый из них пытался вложить все испытываемые эмоции.

Грег упал на него всем весом, вжимаясь бедрами в пах любовника, руками удерживая голову Майкрофта, не давая прервать поцелуй. А Холмс и не собирался, отвечая со всей страстью, на которую, казалось, никогда не был способен. Шарил руками по широким плечам инспектора, все еще крепким мускулам, и просто плавился от жара навалившегося сверху тела. Грег спустился поцелуями по его шее вниз, уделил внимание соскам, слегка покусывая сжавшиеся горошины и тут же вылизывая их языком, отчего Майкрофт рвано выдыхал сквозь сжатые зубы, пытаясь не дать стонам прорваться наружу.

Лестрейд ловко перевернул его на живот, сразу накрывая сверху своим телом и не давая одуматься или начать что-то анализировать. Покрыл веснушчатую спину влажными поцелуями, ладонями оглаживая бока, спускаясь все ниже. Когда язык стал вычерчивать узоры в районе поясницы, а горячие ладони накрыли и смяли его ягодицы, Майкрофт глухо застонал, и тут же подтянул к себе подушку, вцепляясь в пальцами, как в спасательный круг. Грегори резко вздернул его за бедра, заставляя стать на колени, и Холмс в отчаянии зарылся лицом от открытости этой позы. Нет, это была глупость. Он не сможет это вынести, это все слишком. Майкрофт уже хотел повернуться и попросить Лестрейда уйти, но захлебнулся собственным несдержанным стоном, потому что Грег развел в стороны его ягодицы, открывая себе доступ, и провел горячим, мокрым языком прямо посередине, вдоль судорожно сжавшегося колечка мышц. Майкрофт уронил голову на сгиб руки, дрожа всем телом и издавая какие-то совсем жалобные звуки, которые рвались из горла помимо его желания, пока язык любовника вытворял с ним что-то настолько откровенное и интимное, что он всерьез опасался потерять сознание от избытка чувств.

Грег словно наконец дорвался до запретного плода, жадно выписывал языком круги, иногда самым кончиком проникая внутрь, и просто терял голову от вожделения, видя такую несдержанность Майкрофта. Наскоро смочив слюной свои пальцы, Грег осторожно ввел один, второй рукой придерживая его за бедро. Он подался чуть вперед, скользя губами вдоль позвоночника, в то время как к первому пальцу добавился второй, тщательно растягивая тугие мускулы.

Едва дыша от слишком острого удовольствия, Майкрофт пытался припомнить, почему всегда был так против воспользоваться помощью Лестрейда в подготовке. Когда пальцы при каждом движении стали аккуратно касаться простаты, он буквально взвыл, чуть не падая от ошеломляющего наслаждения. Дрожащей рукой Холмс потянулся к тумбочке и подкинул Грегу смазку и презерватив.

— Хватит… Пожалуйста.

Голос звучал настолько надломлено и беспомощно, что Лестрейд задумался, не перегнул ли он палку, действуя слишком напористо. Собственное возбуждение уже давно заставляло яйца болезненно поджиматься, но Лестрейд сначала должен был убедиться, что Майкрофт также ответно хочет его. Наконец, раскатав презерватив по своему изнывающему члену, он щедро полил его смазкой и приставил головку ко входу. Господи, это было, как в первый раз. Боязно сделать что-то не так. Не сдержаться. Лестрейд плавно толкнулся внутрь и медленно давил, пока полностью не оказался внутри и, господи, это было так хорошо, что его руки дрожали, пока он ласково скользил ладонями по бокам и бедрам любовника.

Майкрофт под ним слабо застонал, и Грег просунул руку ему под живот, обхватывая все еще довольно твердый ствол, отвлекая от дискомфорта внутри неспешными поглаживаниями. Сила воли была на исходе, пот градом катился по спине, пока он пытался сдержаться и двигаться медленно, давая Майкрофту время приспособиться. Почувствовав ответное движение навстречу, Грег глухо, одобрительно простонал и начал толкаться внутрь, сильнее, размашистей, пока Холмс совершенно не потерял себя от ярких вспышек удовольствия. Майкрофт стонал, прогибая спину, растворяясь в ощущении принадлежности своему любимому инспектору. Он впился пальцами и зубами в подушку, пытаясь заглушить вскрики, когда удовольствие стало слишком сильным, на грани не переносимого.

Грег замедлился, затем осторожно лег на бок, укладывая Майкрофта рядом и подхватив его ногу под коленку, уже не сдерживался, двигаясь внутри него короткими рывками. Он прижался губами к открытой шее мужчины, беспорядочно целуя, в то время как ладонью полностью обхватил его член и дрочил, неумолимо доводя до разрядки.

Они кончили практически одновременно, когда Грег вошел в любовника особенно глубоко и сильно.  
Переведя дыхание, Лестрейд оставил последний влажный поцелуй у виска Холмса и отправился в ванную комнату, чтобы принести влажное полотенце. Пока он водил влажной тканью по его животу, Майкрофт спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, не желая возвращаться в реальность. Наконец Грег улегся рядом, накрыл их обоих одеялом и почти насильно прижал Холмса к себе.

— Прекрати думать, Майкрофт, — голос звучал хрипло и оттого более грубо, чем он намеревался. — Я не знаю, что ты там себе надумал, но… Но мы сможем придумать решение вместе.

Он ласково гладил мужчину по плечу, обнимая его, пока Майкрофт все же не расслабился, сдаваясь, и не уткнулся длинным носом куда-то в район его подмышки. Тихо фыркнув, он потерся о его предплечье, укладываясь поудобней, решив, что после такого удовольствия сможет простить Лестрейда. Всего один раз.

— От тебя сегодня странно пахнет, — сонно вздохнул он, — Мазь от растяжения и… — Майкрофт глубоко втянул воздух. — Это массажное масло?

— От тебя ничего не скроешь, — беззлобно усмехнулся инспектор, целуя мужчину в макушку. — Дурацкая вышла ситуация… Я сегодня поскользнулся и потянул спину. Только собрался ехать с Салли на задержание — так меня прихватило так, что разогнуться не мог! Она давай подкалывать… Эй, а ты чего? — Лестрейд недоуменно и даже как-то обиженно замолчал, когда Майкрофт затрясся от беззвучного смеха. — Все хорошо? — он наклонился к политику, у которого от смеха на глазах выступили слезы.

Майкрофт стер их ребром ладони и спрятал абсолютно довольное и счастливое лицо на груди Грега, касаясь губами коротких, пружинистых волосков.

— Все хорошо. Теперь все хорошо, инспектор.


End file.
